A multiple display device is referred to as a device that is configured to include a number of display areas and allows users to view images shown on the display areas. A multiple display device may also provide interfaces to the display areas, so that users can easily access the interface on any of the display areas.
However, a multiple display device has the difficulty of being assembled or implemented because its body needs to be enclosed by the display areas. In addition, the multiple display device has not had various and convenient interfaces.